Surt
| image = Image:Surt.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Surt's ugly mug. | gender = Male | job class = none | race = Jotunn | alignment = unknown | main weapon = unknown | family = unknown | friends = unknown | first appearance = Volume 3 (Ragnarok) Episode 12 (Ragnarok Online) }} is a Jotunn with command over the element of fire. He hails from the world of Muspelheim. In Ragnarok Online, is known as Morocc and Satan Morocc. Abilities Aside from being imbued with god-like strength, has the ability to create incarnations (different clones) of himself in order to deter pursuers.Guardian of Yggdrasil Story During the Thousand-Year War, led a legion of fire demons to destroy Midgard. They were defeated and 400 years passed before attempts to destroy Midgard yet again. This time, had a gargantuan tower constructed that allowed Midgard to be linked to Muspelheim, creating a portal for his Demons to emerge into the realm. When he himself entered Midgard, he was stopped by a lone warrior name Thanatos. Refusing to let a puny mortal stop him, alone engaged in battle against the warrior and tried to break through his shield. When his shield-breaking magic and Thanatos' shield magic collided, the two of them were teleported to the midst of the Sograt Desert.Devil's Tower There, they continued their battle for ten days and nights. On the tenth day, Thanatos finally gained the upper hand and defeated . He then sealed the jotunn beneath the earth, where he was imprisoned for hundreds of years. In the year A.W. 997, an attempt was made to free from his earthly prison. For about a year, children were sacrificed every full moon at the Morocc castle. The Assassins Guild eventually caught on and thwarted the resurrection attempt.Ragnarok (Volume 3) Some time later, a second attempt to resurrect was performed, but it still didn't free the jotunn from his prison.Dandelion's Request Quest It is eventually revealed that Thanatos' seal had weakened enough for to break free prior to the rituals, but he had been unable to do so because Yggdrasil's will kept the seal intact. As long as Yggdrasil's hold on the seal remained, could never be freed. Seeing this, had been targeting one of Yggdrasil's guardians Nidhoggr, sending whispers to the dragon in order to break her bond with the world tree. He eventually succeeds and manages to escape his prison underneath Morroc after the second resurrection ritual. But because he had used most of his strength to break free, he was unable to combat the warriors that came to stop him. In desperation, he tears open a Dimensional Gorge in the Sograt Desert to the east of Morocc and flees to the Ash Vacuum.Wandering Guardian Quest After escaping from Midgard, takes up shelter in a pocket dimension and corrupts it with his essence, creating what became known as the Flame Basin. Inside Mors Cave, lays himself to rest to recover his strength. It wasn't long before Norman adventurers from Midgard track him down to the cave. His servant, Reaper Ankou, brings the adventurers to him after weakening them with monsters. Despite that, was still no match for the adventurers, so he teleports them away and rends the soul of one of their own from their own body. Without them knowing, hides his necromancer within the adventurer's soul and uses it to heal himself. Once he recovers most of his strength, orders his necromancer to finish off the adventurers. In doing so, he manages to escape the adventurers and fully recover his strength.Mors Cave later encounters the adventurers that have been pursuing him and reveals that they've played right into his grand scheme to become a god and rule the universe. He thanks the adventurers for contributing to the cause by killing him and allowing him to be reborn into a Norman form. He proceeds to summon Brinaranea of the frost and Muspell Skoll of the flame to crush the Midgardians in the creation of his new world. However, in destroying his body, fails to realize that his new world only exists within his mind. has become unknowingly doomed to be trapped within a world he can never complete.Temple of the Demon God Gallery Surt2.jpg|More Surt. (manhwa) Thanatos_Surt.jpg|Thanatos takes on Surt. (manhwa) RO_Surt.gif|Surt as he appears in RO. RO_Surt(SD).png|jRO art of Surt. RMEGOL_AnimationPromo4.jpg|Surt appears in the opening animation for Eternal Guardians of Love. RO_Surt(kid).gif|Surt in his god child form. (RO) RO_Surt(adult).gif|Surt in his god adult form. (RO) RO_Surt2(SD).png|jRO art of Surt in his god child form RO_Surt3(SD).png|jRO art of Surt in his god adult form Trivia *His name is taken from the Norse giant (jötunn) wielding the flaming sword, Surtr.Wikipedia 2015 May 22 Servants of Surt *Ahat *Brinaranea *Evil Fanatic *Muspell Skoll *Raiyan Moore (later reformed) *Reaper Ankou *Shadow Dweller *Shenime References ja:魔王モロク Category:Characters